


Carry Me Home

by Medilia



Series: TurksTober2020 [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia
Summary: They were meant to go out for dinner, but they had to stay and do overtime.
Series: TurksTober2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Turkstober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> #TurksTober2020 Day 7 - Overtime  
> #Whumptober2020 Day 7 - Carrying

They were not meant to be here. Tseng, taking a leaf out of Veld’s handbook, had declared that he was taking his small team for dinner following a long week at work tracking AVALANCHE. It was five-thirty-five and the four of them were headed to the door when the call came in, the Turks were needed. 

Reno pressed his hand hard against his bleeding side, his other arm was wrapped around Elena. The rookie was in a worse state than Reno, but no one was in as bad of a state as Tseng. The redhead glanced at his boss who was leaning heavily on Rude, they did not have long. 

“Rufus better be payin’ us a big fat bonus for this,” Reno said as he let go of his own wound in favour of picking up Elena. It was nearly midnight and this was not the night that Reno was looking forward to. After working sixty hours over the last five days he had been looking forward to dinner and kicking back with some drinks, but instead they were here, weakened and surrounded by anti-Shinra Malitia. 

“We can worry about pay later, let’s start by escaping with our lives, partner,” Rude said, “Straight through that door and to the road, there should be back up out there.” His dark eyes surveyed Reno carefully. “Ready?”

Reno grimaced trying to ignore the pain in his side. “Yeah, ain’t too far.”

“Ready, Director?” Rude asked Tseng who was still managing to stand on his feet even if he did need Rude’s support. 

“Now or never,” Tseng said pulling away from Rude. “Get the door. Reno, make sure you get Elena to safety.”

Reno snorted and said in a playful manner that only he could manage, “If it’s me or her, I’m chucking her straight at ‘em.” All Elena could do was groan. “See? She agrees.”

Rude put his hand on the door handle, “Reno, focus.”

Holding Elena tight, Reno raced out the door and through enemy territory. He heard gunfire and shouting, but his eyes were forward, it was not that far to the road and he could see the bright lights of the Shinra Military. Elena was growing heavy in his arms and there was a burning in Reno’s leg, damn he needed to do more time on the track and get better at running. Gasping for breath Reno sprinted to the safety of the military throwing himself and Elena to the ground in relief. 

Reno rolled onto his back in time to see Tseng and Rude cross into safety. They both looked fine, safe, no more injured than they already were. Grinning up at them Reno said, “See? No trouble.” He frowned seeing the look of horror come over Tseng’s usually impassive face. “What?” looking down Reno saw a red patch rapidly growing over his white shirt. “Oh… shit…” Reno began to feel dizzy and disorientated, as Rude knelt down beside him and Tseng shouted for help, the redhead struggled to keep his wits. “Partner,” he whispered to Rude, his voice fading as he struggled to breathe, “Gonna spend my overtime bonus on a big bender. You in?”

“Whatever you want partner, just keep your eyes open.”

Reno coughed, and a trickle of blood ran down the side of his mouth. “Is the rookie okay?” He had been ordered to keep her safe and he had certainly tried. 

“She’ll be fine, partner, she certainly isn’t bleeding as much as you are.” Rude touched Reno’s shoulder. “Eyes open, partner.”

But Reno’s eyes were closed and while he was still drawing laboured breaths, his eyes were not opening.


End file.
